


Working for my sourwolf

by Thewlkrguy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewlkrguy/pseuds/Thewlkrguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles consiguió empleo en una gran empresa, es su primer día y sera el asistente personal de Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working for my sourwolf

Era un día nublado en Beacon Hills y allí estaba yo en medio del bosque, solo y paralizado por lo que parecía ser un lobo, no sabia que hacer, así que de un momento a otro empece a correr tan rápido como podía, lo cual no era mucho...  
corrí y corrí hasta que llegue a uno de los impresionantes barrancos que, de no ser por un no tan pequeño, peludo y peligroso problema hubiera admirado un poco mas, sin embargo me voltee hacia donde el lobo mr veía como si fuese un conejo asustado, casi podía ver una sonrisa en aquel lobo.  
-Mierda- es lo único que pude decir antes de que el lobo se lanzara contra mi.

La alarma empezó a sonar y me desperté sudado y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.  
-solo fue un sueño- le dije a Cloud mi cachorro que me miraba atentamente  
luego de espabilarme un poco me levante recordando que hoy es mi primer día de trabajo.  
Si, es un poco deprimente que después de 4 años de universidad lo mejor que conseguí es un empleo de asistente personal, lo que no es tan malo es que es una gran empresa que manejaba electrónica, videojuegos, hasta publicaba libros, estaré trabajando para un tal Derek Hale, el director de publicidad, que no tenia idea de quien era, puesto que en la entrevista de trabajo me entrevisto una tal Erica.  
\- ¿Que clase de jefe sera Mr. Hale?, ojala sea un tipo relajado- dije esperanzado.

Ya eran las 7 en punto y me di cuenta de lo desastroso que era mi departamento  
-Llegando tengo que desempacar todo esto- a lo que Cloud dio un ladrido recordándome que no lo había alimentado aun, también me di cuenta que no había desayunado nada.

-Todo listo, espero no llegar tarde en mi primer día- dije muy animado al salir de mi departamento, así que me dispuse a ir al trabajo en el subterráneo, ya que no consideraba apropiado el viejo jeep que mi padre me había regalado en el instituto para la gran manzana, al llegar al edificio me alegre de que llegaba justo a tiempo, según lo que la señorita Erica me había dicho tenia que presentarse a la oficina de Mr. Hale para que me diga donde instalarme y que es lo que tengo que hacer, la verdad estaba aterrado de que Mr. Hale decidiera que no era apropiado para el empleo y me echara a patadas en mi primer día.

Camine hasta el ascensor donde entre junto a una simpática tipa asiática que se veía muy nerviosa a decir verdad, al parecer percato que la miraba así que me sonrió cosa que.. no esperaba,  
-Hola!, ¿eres nueva también?-  
-Si, hoy es mi primer día, trabajo para el señor Whittemore, por cierto me llamo Kira-  
-¿Enserio? wow es mi primer día también, yo me llamo Stiles y trabajo para el señor Hale- dije muy animado.  
-!!Eso significa que trabajaremos juntos!!, ya me había preocupado por no conocer a nadie, es un alivio, bueno conozco a una chica de publicidad pero eso esta un piso mas abajo, lo siento... estoy divagando- respondió con una tímida pero despampanante sonrisa, justo en ese instante la puerta del elevador se abrió.  
-No te preocupes, yo también me alegro de conocer a alguien, ¿nos vemos a la hora de la comida?- pregunte mientra salíamos,  
-Claro, así te presento a mi amiga de publicidad- dijo caminando hacia la oficina de el señor Whittemore, pero se detuvo de un momento a otro regresando a donde yo estaba con una riza burlona,  
-oye Stiles nos equivocamos de piso - dijo apretando el botón de el elevador  
-demonios yo no sabia ni que piso era- dije apenado  
-no te preocupes yo tampoco me fije, pero ahora !¿como sabremos que piso es?!- se escandalizo mientras entrabamos , pero en el elevador había un joven aproximadamente de mi edad que nos miro fijamente después de la pregunta de Kira,  
-hola mm...¿Buscan el piso de administración?- pregunto muy tímido ese deslumbrante desconocido  
-si, ¡¿sabes que piso es?!- pregunto Kira casi brincando de la emoción-  
-s..si am yo también trabajo allí, es el piso 14-  
-Muchas gracias nos has salvado, por cierto mi nombre es Stiles y ella es Kira- dije muy alegremente  
-Mucho gusto yo soy Isaac- dijo estrechando nuestras manos, le quería preguntar sobre muchas cosas pero la puerta del elevador se abrió dejando ver un piso administrativo muy chic pero profesional  
-Bueno es aquí, es muy genial ¿verdad?- dijo mirando el ventanal que te deja admirar la ciudad  
-si, es increíble-dijimos Kira y yo casi al mismo tiempo  
-Bueno mejor me dirijo a mi oficina nos vemos-  
-¡oye espera!-casi grito Kira  
-mm si?-  
-¿Sabes cuales son las oficinas de el señor Whittemore y el señor Hale?-  
-¿Trabajaran para ellos? wow mm la de el señor Whittemore esta atras de ese pilar de la derecha y la de el señor Hale es esa que tiene el ventanal- dijo con angustia  
-gracias .. pero hay algo de lo que nos debamos preocupar?- pregunto Kira nerviosa  
-mm no, no demasiado, nos vemos en la cafetería del edificio y los pongo al dia-  
-ok- contestamos inseguros  
-no saben donde esta ¿verdad?- bufo burlonamente  
-no- dije un poco avergonzado  
-ok amm piso 8 hora de la comida, nos vemos-  
-bueno eso fue raro, ok nos vemos al rato Stiles, suerte, presiento que la necesitaremos- dijo agitando la mano dirigiéndose a la oficina de el señor Whittemore  
-ok suerte a ti también-no muy seguro de si me había escuchado

Mientras caminaba a la oficina me alegre de haber hecho amigos el primer día, eso me preocupaba pues nunca fui muy popular, no esta mal por que conocía a Dany y a Scott, pero aun así, y perdido en mis pensamientos me percate de que no había nadie en dicha oficina, me quede un rato viendo la oficina y decidí preguntarle a alguien, pero justo cuando caminaba hacia atrás tropecé con un pliegue de una alfombra que estaba suelto, y hubiera caído vergonzosamente si un par de brazos no me detienen en el aire, cuando paso la adrenalina de la caída me incorpore y mire hacia atrás para pedir disculpas, pero al voltear me quede en blanco, el hombre que me salvo tenia el cabello negro azabache con unos ojos verdes preciosos en si muy, muy, muy atractivo y por si fuera poco parecía que el traje se fuese a romper de tan musculoso que era aquel hombre  
-wow- fue lo único que pude decir ante las circunstancias, pero al ver que esperaba con el seño fruncido una explicación me apresure,  
-Gracias por no dejarme caer, lo que sucede es que yo buscaba a el señor Hale pero el no estaba en su oficina así que al darme la vuelta tropecé con esa alfombra y de no ser por ti hubiese caído- dije con la mejor sonrisa que tenia  
-No fue nada, deberías tener mas cuidado, yo soy Derek Hale, tu debes ser Stiles- dijo inexpresivo  
-si lo siento, mucho gusto señor Hale- dije mientras estrechaba su mano  
-Dime Derek, mucho gusto- dijo igual de inexpresivo pero abriendo la puerta de su oficina, me invito a sentarme y lo mismo hizo el-  
-Bueno primero que nada el trabajo que tienes es el de mi asistente personal, así que te encargaras de mi agenda personal, de revisar algunos papeles que te encargue, así como traducir textos, contestar el teléfono y como tengo entendido que eres estudiaste informática revisaras algunas cosas de los nuevos lanzamientos de videojuegos - dijo mirándome a los ojos, lo cual me puso nervioso, pero al final asentí y Derek me mostró mi oficina, no era muy grande pero tenia la vista de la ciudad lo cual me encantaba asi que me senté y empece a hacer lo que Derek me pido, ponerme al dia con todo acerca de la empresa.

Así paso el tiempo hasta que llego mi hora de comida, francamente estaba hambriento, así que me dispuse a ir cuando Derek se apareció  
-Stiles, es tu hora de comida, no regreses tarde- dijo fríamente  
-este.. si, no lo haré,¿le traigo algo señ.... Derek?- y me miro como si le hubiera preguntado de que numero calzaba  
-no- se limito a decir mirándome como si tuviera un bicho en la cara  
así que me fui para encontrarme con Isaac y Kira.

Una vez en la cafetería los vi formados en un extremo de la cafetería esperando por su turno, así que me acerque a ellos  
-hey-  
-hola Stiles, ¿que tal te fue?-  
-bien creo, pudo ser peor ¿que tal tu Kira?  
-pues bien supongo el señor Whittemore es un jefe muy relajado por lo que me dijo Isaac-  
-¿Encerio? wow, oye Isaac... ¿que clase de jefe es Derek?-  
-mm solo se que es muy frió, al parecer no ha tenido una vida facil, pero a los que entraron al mimo tiempo que yo trabajaban para Hale y Whittemore, ellos solo duraron una semana, el asistente de Hale renuncio y la asistente se Whittemore fue despedida-  
-ya me preocupe- dijo Kira un poco pensativa, pero de la nada se escucho un grito de alegría a lo lejos seguido de uno de Kira  
-Lydia! ¿como estas?-  
-Hola Kira, no te veo hace tiempo, bien, y bueno.. ¿no me vas a presentar?-  
-ah si claro, Lydia ellos son Stiles e Isaac, chicos ella es Lydia- dijo presentadonos

Ya en la mesa mientras comian Lydia comentaba a Kira lo guapos que eran algunos empleados del corporativo y asi de la nada se me ocurrió pensar en vos alta  
-Derek tambien es muy guapo- dije despreocupado pero al levantar la mirada los 3 me miraban sorprendidos  
-¿Que?-  
-am no nada solo que no sabia que fueras gay- dijo sonriente Kira  
-¿tambien tu Stiles?-pregunto Isaac un poco extrañado  
-Am bueno si, pero ¿por que esas caras? espera un momento... ¿como que también?, osea tu.... oo ya- dije riendo  
-no nada solo que no sabiamos- a lo que Kira asintio.

Después de un rato entraron unos gemelos muy bien parecidos a decir verdad, pero no hubiera podido adivinar que ellos eran Ethan y Aiden Black, Aiden es el novio de Lydia Y Ethan de Isaac  
-wow eso es confuso- me dijo Kira en privado cuando los novios melosamente se saludaban  
-lo se- dije riendo, entonces Lydia nos presento poniendo énfasis a el hecho de que era gay y me había parecido atractivo Derek  
-Pues si es muy atractivo pero es mi jefe y parece ser que no le agrado asi que no me des esa mirada Kira- dije bromeando a una Kira de sonrisa picara ignorando las señas nerviosas de Lydia e Isaac asi cuando los volte a ver note su vista en mis espaldas y escuche una voz detras de mi decir  
-Hola Lydia ¿que tal?- apresuradamente voltee y una mujer de cabello negro me sonrió de la misma manera que Kira hace un rato, pero lo que me dejo en shok fue que a esta mujer le acompañaban Whittemore que tenia una sonrisa burlona y Derek que me miraba intensamente, pero al instante Lydia respondio  
-Hola Allison, yo estoy muy bien-  
-bueno nos vemos, vamos a ordenar- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa

-Tragame tierra- dije frustrado, a lo que mis acompañantes comenzaron a burlarse de mi desgracia  
-Tranquilo Stiles, seguro no te escucho- dijo Kira tranquilizándome  
-¿que no escucho? hasta los de la mesa se atrás escucharon- dijo Whittemore detrás de mi colocando las manos sobre mis hombros con una sonrisa burlona  
-dejalo en paz Jackson, el pobre es nuevo y esta rojo como un tomate- bufo Aiden  
-¿Porque tengo tan mala suerte?, seguro ahora piensa que soy un salido- dije un poco triste  
-no te preocupes Stilinsliki, si Derek no te hace caso, yo te consuelo- dijo Jackson muy cerca de Stiles guiñándole un ojo  
-mm pero si me puedes consolar ahorita, ¿para que esperar?- dije agarrando su muslo con una picara sonrisa, en mi defensa, el empezó pero ,me senti abrumado cuando se sonrojo bastante, era obvio que el creyó que si era un salido, su rostro era un poema,  
-es broma, ni que tuvieras tanta suerte- le dije regresando el color a su cara.  
-esto es bastante interesante, llevamos una hora de conocernos y parecemos viejos amigos- dijo Isaac mirando a todos  
-es cierto- confeso Lydia arqueando las cejas  
-bueno viejos amigos, ¿alguien le hace falta roommate?, lo que pasa es que Aiden se va a vivir con Lydia, y yo solo no puedo pagar el alquiler, ademas de que nunca me gusto el depa- miro expectativo Ethan, entonces recordé que yo buscaba compañero de piso, ya que el alquiler es muy caro y bueno no me gusta estar solo  
-oye amm pues yo estaba buscando roommate, que te parece si después te enseño el departamento y ya decides si te interesa ¿no?  
\- eres mi heroe- respondio animado  
-pero Isaac va a pasar mucho tiempo en el depa ya que no me agradan sus roommates ¿no es problema?- haciendo un ademan con las manos  
-mm no para nada, hay 2 baños así que no no hay problema, o por cierto tengo un perrito-.

regresando de mi hora de comer, puntual como prometí ingrese a la oficina de Derek que era la única entrada para ir a la mía, trate de evadir a Derek pero cuando pensé que lo había logrado me llamo a lo que regrese  
-mm ¿si?-  
-Quiero dejar en claro que no tengo nada en contra de ti- bufo dándome a entender que ya había acabado la conversación  
-ok, gracias por decirlo- el solo asintió y me dirigí a mi escritorio para segur trabajando.

El tiempo paso hasta que fue hora de irme, solo me despedí de Derek con un -hasta mañana- a lo que el solo asintió sin prestarme mucha atención.

Al día siguiente seguí mas o menos la misma rutina que el día anterior, solo que ya tenia al día la agenda de Derek y estaba traduciendo un texto un poco extenso en japones, estuve en la comida con Kira, Lydia, los gemelos Black, Isaac, y Jacson, también le mostré el piso a Ethan y este quedo encantado, así que para el lunes siguiente ta tenia roommate y un grupo de amigos, así se pasaron mis días, después de los primeros dos meses se podía ver que Derek y yo nos llevamos mejor, incluso bromeábamos a veces también por el trabajo hemos compartido auto en un viaje largo hablando de un montón de cosas, conociéndonos mejor lo cual hizo que mi atracción se volviera algo mas , por mucho que me lo reclamaba a mi mismo.

Pero un jueves que Derek tenia un día difícil pues sus superiores lo estaban presionando, asi que estaba de muy mal humor, le exigían que terminara los reportes de 2 semanas en dos días a lo que no pude verlo así y dejarlo solo, ya iban 2 días que se quedaba tarde,  
-Oye Derek déjame ayudarte con esos reportes, entre los dos seguro terminamos a tiempo- solté entusiasmado  
-no, no tienes que hacer eso, es mi trabajo entregar esto- contesto molesto  
-si, pero quiero ayudarte, te has estado yendo muy tarde últimamente y sinceramente te ves terrible- frunció el seño esperando una respuesta  
-... gracias, creo que podría usar tu ayuda, tenemos que dejar los reportes para mañana, si los terminamos hoy nos tomamos el día libre mañana- contesto un poco menos tenso  
y así fue, después de horas de trabajar terminaron a eso de las 3:30 AM  
-Ya hemos terminado- dijo Derek aliviado  
-si, un poco tarde pero terminamos- respondí mirando el reloj de mi teléfono  
-gracias por ayudarme Stiles-  
-de nada Muchacho, para eso estoy-me sonroje un poco  
-pero.. ¿como sabias que me quedaba hasta tarde?- pregunto con curiosidad  
-mm pues a veces por las ojeras o por las tazas de café pero me di cuenta por que un par de veces llevabas puesta la misma ropa que el día anterior-conteste preocupado pues sabia de sobra que Derek estaba solo y quería desesperadamente que supiera que para mi es importante  
-¡Mierda!- ladro frustrado  
-uhm, ¿dije algo malo?- pregunte nervioso  
-no, no Stiles solo que olvide que hoy no tengo carro, lo mande a reparar y mi casa esta lejos de aquí-  
-eso mmm pues puedes quedarte en mi casa, quiero decir... ya es tarde y mi piso queda cerca-  
-Uh pues seria lo mejor pero ¿esta bien por ti?- bostezo a lo que me rei un poco  
-claro, si quieres vamos ya que esta haciendo mas noche-

Una ves en el departamento le invite una cerveza a Derek, el se la tomo un poco rápido, así que pensé que tendría mucha sed y comenzamos a platicar, Ethan no estaba así que podíamos hablar a gusto, ya un poco ebrios nos sentamos en el sofá, uno al lado del otro, Derek se había tomado ya una buena cantidad de cerveza.  
-Oye Stiles-  
-¿si?-  
-mm gracias por preocuparte por mi, llevo tanto tiempo solo que a veces olvido lo que es que alguien se preocupe por mi-confeso sonrojado por el alcohol  
-Bueno hombre, eres importante para mi- dije avergonzado  
-y también sientes algo por mi-afirmo mirándome a los ojos  
-pero antes de poder decir nada Derek se abalanso hacia mi se acerco poco a poco hasta que nuestros labios chocaron.  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que los haya gustado  
> es mi primer sterek, ¡yay!.... de hecho es mi primer fic D:  
> Que les pareció?  
> Espero que no sea tan malo.


End file.
